


1500 Years Ago...

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, arthur's resurrection, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015, and Merlin is still waiting for Arthur's resurrection. It's the anniversary of Arthur's death, and Merlin spends it alone, until someone knocks on the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1500 Years Ago...

Merlin sighs and sits back in the sofa. On the table before him he had his books in magic that Gaius gave him all those years ago, and a bottle of whiskey. Today was the anniversary of Arthur's death, and Merlin had come home just about an hour ago. This was how he usually spent the anniversaries: drinking, going through his old stuff to remember the good old times and having music that reminded him of Arthur in the background. 

It had been hundreds of years, but every year it still hurt just as much. If people thought time heals the wounds, they're wrong. Time does nothing but teach you how to deal with the pain and hide it. Merlin didn't really have many friends. Sure, he knew the people he worked with and a few others, but he couldn't bring himself to grow really close to people. He had outlived every single one of his former friends, and that sort of thing left it's traces. 

By the time Arthur had died, Merlin had figured out that he was in love with Arthur. He couldn't really pinpoint the moment when the feelings had started, or even when he realized the existed, he just knew that when he looked back at those last days with Arthur, they had been there and he was aware of them. He had hoped they would subside with time, but that was not the case. He still loved Arthur more than anything, and it hurt. For all he knew, Arthur could be resurrected tomorrow, or in a thousand years. Merlin knew that he would wait for all those years if he had to, but he wished that the pain would go away.

He took a mouthfull of whiskey and tried to stop that train of thought. He didn't need more suffering. He picked one of the books down, the one with herbs and their use in magic. He smiled a bit despite himself. He knew Gaius would scold him if he saw him right now. He would look at him with those wise eyes, and tell him that he understood that he didn't feel very happy, but tht he needed to get up and continue with his life. He flipped through the pages, and tried himself to see if he still remembered what herb could be used for what potion. He hummed along with the music and remembered the afternoons he spent running between Arthur and Gaius, the travelling, the other knights. Gwaine had been the last one to die, and Merlin had many memories of him. 

He was just about to down some more whiskey, when someone knocked on the door. He got up to open and tell whoever it was that he had a migraine and really didn't feel like talking. It was probably Amy, a bubbly and nice girl from work that reminded him a bit of Gwen. He put on a pained expression and opened the door and... Well, it wasn't Amy.

On his porch, stood Arthur Pendragon. He was wet, shivering and not as built as he had been, but it was definitely him. He looked scared and nervous, but Merlin would too if he had woken up after being dead for a few hundred years. 

"M... Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly, voice unsteady, probably from both cold and lack of usage. Merlin simply nodded, because he had no idea what to say. He had waited years and years for Arthur, and here he was, right in front of him. Then he realized that Arthur was wet, probably from rising from the lake, and shivering and it was night and getting colder outside. He quickly reached out and pulled Arthur inside. He closed the door behind them and led Arthur to the living room.

"Just stay here, and I'll get you some new clothes. We'll talk when you're not shivering." he said and hurried upstairs. He knew Arthur must feel very disoriented and scared because a lot of things about the world had changed, and Merlin tried to find something not too strange compared to what Arthur had worn. He found a dark green henley and black pants. That would have to do. He almost ran downstairs. Arthur was alive! When he returned to the living room, he found Arthur staring at everything with his mouth open. It almost looked funny, but Merlin decided not to laugh. He handed Arthur the clothes and then went to the kitchen to give the man some privacy. Arthur was probably starving.

He searched through his fridge, trying to find something Arthur would recognize. He found some potatoes, vegetables and meat. He began cooking and hummed along to the music that he could hear from the living room. His spirits were up more than they had been for centuries, literally. He was so focused on the cooking that he almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching. But he did, and turned around to see Arthur standing there, looking unsure and small. He looked around the kitchen, and Merling couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to see all this technology for the first time.

"Merlin... What is all this? What's happened?" Arthur asked with a quiet voice. Merlin tried to determine where he should start. He turned around to check on the meat.

"I think you should probably sit down." he said, and heard Arthur pull one of the chairs out. Merlin turned around to face Arthur again. Arthur looked up at him expectantly. Merlin decided to just tell him how it was without sugarcoating it.

"You've been dead for roughly 1500 years." Merlin said simply, and Arthur grew white as a sheet. He took a few deep breaths before looking Merlin in the eyes.

"How come you're still alive?" he asked, and Merlin agreed that was a reasonable thing to ask.

"My magic. And I'm also a Dragonlord. That probably has something to do with it." he explained and Arthur nodded. Then he gave a weak attempt to a smile.

"I guess something in the world has had to change since then. How did things go after I... died?" he asked and Merlin smiled as friendly as he could and turned back to keep an eye on the food.

"Well, Gwen became queen and ruled alone until she died. And she died of old age, I can assure you. And she was a great ruler. The kingdoms all united as one. Gaius died a few years after you did, and after twenty years your knights started to die with a few years inbetween. Gwaine was the last one. I think he was sixty-something when he passed away." Merlin summed it all up. Arthur nodded, looking somewhat pleased.

"Always knew she would do well as queen. How have you been? It must have been many long years." Arthur said, and Merlin was a bit surprised. Arthur just got to know he died 1500 years ago and was brought back alive again, and he thought to ask Merlin how he had been?

"It's been long years, yes. I've mostly stayed in the background and watch the world evolve. I was told that there was a prophecy that would would live again, so I've waited." he answered and turned the stove off. He took out some plates and put food on them and then put one in front of Arthur, and then sat down across the table from him with the other. When he looked up, Arthur looked at him with pity,

"You've just waited, for over a thousand years, alone?" he asked and Merlin shrugged. He wasn't going to burden Arthur with how hard it had been. Arthur had enough to take in anyways.

"Well, not entirely alone. I've met other people too, of course." he said vaugley and Arthur nodded and started eating. Arthur let out an appreciative noise, but other than that they stayed quiet. When they finished their meal, Arthur already looked much better. He was almost completely dry, he had gotten back some color to his face, he wasn't shivering and he didn't look scared anymore. Merlin took their plates and put them in the dishwasher before nodding towards the living room, suggesting they go there to talk more. Arthur stood up and followed him to the sofa. Merlin patiently waited for Arthur to start talking. He didn't have to wait for long.

"So, what has changed, more specifically?" he asked and Merlin shook his head with a laugh.

"I don't know where to start. I think almost everything has changed. It was almost the same for a few hundred years, but then it happened fast. The food's different, the language has changed, the clothes, books and how they're made, entertainment, ways to keep in touch, transport, warfare, music, how the countries are ruled, the standards of society... I could mention things that have changed all night. I'll just start basic. It's rare for countries to be ruled by kings or queens nowadays. Some still have kings or queens, but they're mostly symbols. Mostly the people choose presidents or ministers by voting, and the one who gets the most votes gets to rule. I think I might be the only warlock left, and magic and magic creatures are all believed to be myths meant to entertain children. Everyone's meant to have the same rights too, but a lot of people think other people are worth less because their skin's got another color, they're female or male, they believe an another God or because they are attracted to their own gender." Merlin said, trying to sum up what Arthur needed to know before interacting with other people. Arthur had nodded with a focused look on his face until Merlin had said the last part. Then he just looked confused.

"Why would someone be less worth because of those things?" he asked and Merlin shrugged.

"I have no idea. Some people think that, but a lot of people try to fight that and make sure that eeryone will get the same rights. So in formal things like who should rule the country, who should be able to get married to who and such everyone's got the same rights." Merlin explained and Arthur nodded approvingly. Then he yawned. 

"I think it's time for you to get some actual sleep." Merlin said with a smile and Arthur nodded again.

"I've just got one bed because I didn't really expect you to show up. But I can sleep here. I've got an additional room we can buy stuff for so you can have it as yours." Merlin continued, but Arthur just shook his head.

"I won't come in here and just take over you bed. If you don't want me to sleep here we can share as a temporary solution." he said with a shrug and Merlin nodded. It wasn't like they hadn't been sharing small spaces before. Merlin led the way upstairs and started to search through his wardrobe for something more comfortable to sleep in. He threw the clothes at Arthur before changed into flannel pjs and a grey T-shirt. When Arthur was changed too, he turned out the lights and crawled into bed. He felt the shift in the bed as Arthur did the same.

"This is already better than the old days." he commented with a happy sigh. Merlin snorted.

"I'm never getting you out of here, am I?" he asked and Arthur laughed.

"Not without a fight." he admitted and Merlin sighed. He felt so unbelievably happy. Arthur was alive, and it didn't feel like it had passed even a day since they last met. It was just like old times, but with less physical labor and less of their friends alive. And at that last thought, his good mood almost vanished completely. He shook his head lightly to try and dissolve those thoughts. Arthur looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked and Merlin shrugged again.

"Nothing. It's just... Today's the anniversary of your death and I usually spend these nights drinking and thinking about the good old times and all of our friends. I'm very happy you're back, but I still miss them." he mumbled, and Arthur reached out to place a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I can't imagine how it feels, but you're not alone anymore now." he said, and Merlin smiled. It felt fantastic to have Arthur by his side again.

"I've missed you." he mumbled, and Arthur pulled him closer until they were so close their arms and legs were touching.

"You better have. You would have been an idiot if you waited over a thousand years for someone you didn't miss." he said with a grin, and Merlin snorted.

"I thought you think I'm an idiot anyways?" he asked and Arthur laughed quietly.

"Not anymore. You're the bravest and smartest man I've ever known." Arthur said, and even though his tone was joking, his eyes told Merlin that he meant every single word. Merlin decided to take his chances and snuggled a bit closer to Arthur. All the other man did was moving his arm so it was now resting over Merlin's waist. 

"I'm glad I've got you with me, and not just because you're the one who knows how everything works." Arthur mumbled, causing Merlin to smile into his shoulder.

"Glad to have you here too. It's been boring without my lord." he said jokingly.

"Please don't say that. You never called me that when you served me, and it sounds so strange coming from you." Arthur joked back. Then he yawned again.

"No more talking now. You need sleep, and since you managed to rise from the dead on a friday, I've got two days off of work." Merlin said with a huge smile. Arthur snorted.

Goddnight, Merlin." he said and Merlin might have imagined it, but he thought Arthur's grip around his waist tightened ever so slightly.

"Goodnight, sire." Merlin said back with a chuckle.

"Merlin." came the warning and Merling chuckled again before they grew quiet. When he could hear Arthur snoring, Merlin finally relaxed and fell asleep.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he was even closer to Arthur. Their legs were intertwined, Arthur had an even tighter grip around Merlin's waist and Merlin had his nose bored into the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur was still snoring softly, and Merlin decided that he could let it pass just this once and went back to sleep.


End file.
